


Gaze

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: ‘You look at him starry-eyed, like there’s no one in this world quite like him.’
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 48





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, welcome to my first fic. I can’t write for shit but I try. Kenhina is so pure I can't get enough. Please be nice.

_‘You look at him starry-eyed, like there’s no one in this world quite like him.’_

Kenma's heart twists while he thinks this. Sitting on a bench across an outdoor volleyball court, he watches as the two boys practice. His mind wonders as he focuses on one of the boys. _Shoyo._

Hinata is contrastingly very different from Kenma and Kenma can’t help but worry that maybe Shoyo needs someone that is similar to him, someone on the same wavelength, someone like his volleyball partner Kageyama. _He feels jealous._

As much as he loves Shoyo, Kenma would never want to keep him selfishly, not if Shoyo's happiness lay elsewhere.

Kenma always struggled to love himself, he second guessed everything especially when it came to being good enough for Shoyo.

Every time he felt the doubts suck him into the edge of oblivion, he would always be pulled back by the feeling of being watched, like someone had their gaze locked onto him.

He’d look around and always find the same amber eyes trained on him. Eyes with so much intensity, boring into every fibre of Kenma, they’re reading his every emotion. Kenma would relent under the pressure and avert his eyes.

When he would dare to look up again, the same eyes would be right in front of him. They soften as he smiles, eyes with such warmth and love radiating from them. Those are the moments when all his doubts fall away because he is Shoyo’s and Shoyo is his.

Hinata has many looks, competitiveness, excitement, hunger, thirst but there is only one look reserved only for Kenma. The ‘You are my world' look. It fills Kenma with the warmth of the sun and his heart blooms under the gaze.

“How do you always know?”

“I’m always looking at you, Kenma"

Kenma takes Hinata’s hand and squeezes it.

“I love you Shoyo"

“Hmm, I know.” Hinata says smiling softly

“Oh, you do? How?” Kenma asks smirking slightly

“Easy, it’s the way you look at me.” Hinata says grinning

As long as they stay like this, Kenma knew they’d be ok. He would think he’s enough for Shoyo. So he will cherish every moment as long as Shoyo wanted to be with him, be it days, months, years or forever.

“And Kenma, I love you too.”


End file.
